


Who Says I Am Jealous?

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Series: Yuuki's voice: We have "Technology" [3]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because of misunderstandings, Crack, Fluff and crack combined, Gay Feelings, Gay confessions, Gay text messages, Humour, I have to do this here too, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, Like so much misplaced jealousy, M/M, Oocness coming, Swearing and awkward jokes, They have no chill though, You Have Been Warned, everyone needs to chill, gay things, im sorry, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shit texts on iPhone made by our dear spies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hatano's Phone(1):  Don't flatter yaself

**Author's Note:**

> I have to do this in this fandom too. ♥
> 
> Changed the format just to be understandable just like what i did with my All you need is Facebook fic. So you'll get it easier! (＊￣︶￣＊)
> 
> Always read the title for each chapter, People. Aight relevant.
> 
> The italicized words are from the other person. The normal ones are from the owner of the phone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jitsui left home for a while to travel for a mission. Hatano texts him on how he is doing.
> 
>  
> 
> But what happens next...

**AT & T.                    1:33PM.                  91%**

 

**Jitsu-fucking-i**

 

Oi, how was your flight?

 

_Who is this?_

 

What the fuck. Did you delete my number?

 

_This is his boyfriend, Gamou._

 

_Why are you texting my delicate flower?_

 

Oh, you. Lol.

Okay, really now. So, LOL. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ First of all, stop calling yourself his boyfriend to make yourself feel better than other pedos who's after his babyfaced-asshole. Tha whole milky way plus the other galaxies, no, the WHOLE universe knows you and Jitsui ain't fucking official so don't flatter yaself. Second, I dont even know why you got his phone. He probably brought you there to be his slave. I bet he's just fucking tired and sleeping right now. I also bet my fucking butthair he'll kill you if he finds out you fiddle with his phone. Third, "delicate flower"? LMFAO. Points for ya, but boi are you very wrong. If he's a flower, then he's a poisonous one. Finally, He can make any annoying nuisance like you go from breathing normally to breathing no more. Get it? So, how was Jitsui's damned flight, you fucking nuisance?

 

 


	2. Kaminaga's Phone(1): Come over, hun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaminaga sends a text to Tazaki in the middle of the night.

**AT & T.                   1:15AM.                69%**

 

**Tazaki bae (✖w✖)♥♪♡**

 

Bae, I'm horny. Come over our the night bar we attended when all of us bullied Sakuma-san. c: Fukumoto and the others aren't letting me go. :c They say I only want to see you.  It's true but they really won't let me go >_< Why didn't you join us anyway? It's so boooring.

My battery is 69%. Could that be a sign. :)

So how about you go and fetch me from here, hun? (~_^)♥

 

_Can't, feeding pigeons._

 

The fuck.

Who in their right mind is feeding pigeons at 1 am in the morning

What.

 

_Me. :)_

 

:(

Is the pigeons more important that lil ol me? :c

 

_No. Of course not. :)_

 

Awww. then come over, let's go home and rock me.

_(:з」∠)_

Babe?

Bae?

Tazaki?

 

_Sorry, Marina needed some water._

 

Mari who? 

What.

You got another!?! And it's a woman? :c

 

_No, of course not. D:_

 

Another man with a girl name then!?! :c

.......

Don't tell me It's a pigeon.

 

_Yes. It's a pigeon. See? Nothing to be jealous about. :)_

 

Fuck you.

Seriously, fuck you.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but u hang out with girls a lot, kaminaga.


	3. Kaminaga's Phone(2): Dude,  so eager.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaminaga receives an unexpected text from someone.

**AT & T.                5:17PM.                35%**

 

**Jitsui ≥﹏≤**

_Hello._

_Are you there right now?_

_Call me or reply to me when you see this asap. This is an important case._

Dude, so eager :0

I have a boyfriend though.

Sorry,  babe.  ;) You're cute and all,  but I'm taken. His name is Tazaki.

_Oh? Is that so?_

Yeah :0

_Congratulations then. :) Now  which part of the PowerPoint presentation of our group should I do?_

Oh.

_Yes.  :)_

Ah, page 56-61 of our biology book... 

_Thank you.  :)_

_Now,  I also texted you to ask when you will be done with reading "Robinson Crusoe" by Daniel Defoe.  I already told Yuuki-san that I'll borrow the book next because I need it asap.  :)_

Uh,  sure. Tomorrow? 

_You sound unsure._

*Tomorrow. :0

_Don't call me "babe." That's disgusting. Also, stop using that ugly smiley on me before I actually turn you into your name here on my phone.  :)_

 

•••••

 

**AT & T.                5:17PM.                93%**

 

**Flirty Ant**

Hello. 

Are you there right now?  

Call me or reply to me when you see this asap. This is an important case. 

_Dude, so eager :0_

_I have a boyfriend though._

_Sorry,  babe.  ;) You're cute and all,  but I'm taken. His name is Tazaki._

Oh? Is that so?

_Yeah :0_

Congratulations then. :) Now  which part of the PowerPoint presentation of our group should I do?  

_Oh._

Yes.  :)

_Ah, page 56-61 of our biology book..._

Thank you.  :)

Now,  I also texted you to ask when you will be done with reading "Robinson Crusoe" by Daniel Defoe.  I already told Yuuki-san that I'll borrow the book next because I need it asap.  :)

 _Uh,  sure. Tomorrow?_  

You sound unsure. 

_*Tomorrow. :0_

Stop using that ugly smiley on me before I actually turn you into your name here on my phone.  :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ur dead meat, kaminaga. Not everyone is after ur ass.


	4. Jitsui's Phone (1): What did?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read.

**AT & T.                        9:35PM.                   93%  **

**Slave  #1**

 

_Jitsui, are you awake?_

Yes. What is it, shrimp?

_Shrimp..._

Go on. :)

_Did it hurt?_

What did?

_When you broke through earth's crust while ascending from hell._

Hm? Not really. :)

_Thought so..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea who that "shrimp" is? c: I'm sure you do.


	5. Jitsui's Phone(2): That's so sweet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation lol.

**AT & T.                      10:33PM.                   93%  **

**Main Slave ♥**

 

_Jitsui, did it hurt?_

 

I have a feeling on what this is about. :) But what did, Hatano?

 

_Did it hurt when you fell from heavens because you're basically satan._

 

Aww, that's so sweet! ♥♡♥♡ Does that mean I'm your fallen angel?

No, it didn't. I liked the impact though. The honorable price of coming to earth is meeting you and gaining slaves. It was worth it. :)

 

_Fuck you._

You will be, later. :)

 

_Shit._

 


	6. Sakuma's Phone (1): Permission to launch, sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School works are killing me but it won't stop me from these. Good thing every chapter is meant to be short lol.

**AT & T.                     10** **:31PM.                   67%**

 

**Lt. Colonel Yuuki**

 

Sir, sorry to bother you at such time of the night. I just want to ask something that matters a lot to me. I think it matters a lot to you, too.

 

_It is late at night. What is it?_

 

Sir, I know I'm not the best one but I also think I can do a great job at this if you would allow me...

I would like to ask for your permission to court your son, sir.

 

_What son are you talking about?_

 

Kaminaga said that you are Miyoshi's daddy.

Sir?

....Sir?


	7. Sakuma's Phone (2): What?

**AT & T.                     11** **:19PM.                   67%**

 

**Kaminaga**

 

_DUDE_

_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL MIYOSHI_

What??

_HE'S AFTER MY LIFE NOW_

_FUCK_

_WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?????_

I don't know what you're talking about. I told him nothing...

_??!!!!?!?!_

_SHIT_

_THE DOOR ISN'T GONNA LAST LONG._

_WINDOWS ARE FUCKING JAMMED._

_HE PREPARED FOR THIS._

What!? 

I asked Yuuki-san about Miyoshi. Thanks to you. He hasn't replied yet though...

_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL YUUKI-SAN!?!?!???_

_HOLY CRAP_

_YOU TOLD HIM WHAT I TOLD YOU_

Yes. That he is Miyoshi's daddy. His father.

_THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT BY DADDY JFC HOW OLD ARE YOU_

_I WAS ONLY KIDDING TOO_

_HOLY SHIT_

_SAKUMA-SAN, YOU SHOULDNASDFGHJKLPOIUYTREQXCHJBNMSHKL546375$/'@$$/"_

Kaminaga?

Hey?

_I'm fine, Sakuma-san. Don't mind it. I was just playing with my keyboard. :)_

 

I see. Would you help me construct words of what I will say to Lt. Colonel Yuuki and to Miyoshi later? I'm sorta bad with words..you seem to be good at it..

 

_Sure. :)_

 

_SAKUMA-SAN, RUN THAT'S NOT ALKJHGFDSAPOIQERBXMX_

???

 

_Oh, nothing. My fingers just slipped on a few letters. :)_

 

It has my name on it. Your fingers slipped on my name?

 

_Ah, no. I meant to say that, "Sakuma-san, I'm sure Miyoshi would love to go out with you. Go ahead and use your own methods. No need for my useless flirt words." :)_

 

I see. Thanks, man.

 

_No problem. :)_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u think kaminaga would call his flirt words "useless"? ♥


	8. Miyoshi's Phone (1): :)

**PRETTYMIYO.          9:36PM.              94%**    

           

**Pretty eyes but not as pretty as mine**

 

_Maki-sama?_

 

For the hundredth time, Bauer-san, Maki-san is okay. Yes, what is it?

_Would you like to go to dinner on Saturday?_

_If that's okay.._

 

Hm, I have plans for Saturday night.

_Okay.._

Goodnight. 

_Ah! One more thing.._

Yes?

_You're really pretty.._

 

Ah, yes. I know. :) Thank you for reminding me.

Goodnight.

_Good night.._

 

••••

 

**PRETTYMIYO.          9:16PM.              99%**

 

**Sakuma-san**

 

_Miyoshi..._

What is it, Sakuma-san?

_Would you uh, mind, accompanying me on Saturday night to a recently opened restaurant? I only ate there once and the curry is really great.._

Are you asking me out to dinner, Sakuma-san?

_Something like that.._

_Yeah..._

_Ah, if only you're okay with that._

_Wait, did you just figure out I'm asking you for a date?_

Did you just figured out I figured out what your motive is? :)

Would you like me to decline?

_No, no! So it's settled. Saturday at seven in the evening I'll stop over to pick you up.. Is that okay?_

Very. :)

_Great, uh, thanks.. You'll have a great time, I promise._

I know I will. Goodnight. :)

Goodnight! ^^

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's okay, Bauer. Just 20 minutes late. :c but Miyoshi will still pick Sakuma. Ur still cute tho.


	9. Hatano's Phone(2) I dreamed about you. (1)

**AT & T.                     8:51AM.                 39%**

 

**Kami-fucking-naga**

 

I dreamed of you, Kamimeme. 

 

_Really?  c': What happened in your dream?_

 

You died and I laughed. Lol.

 


	10. Hatano's Phone(3): I dreamed about you (2)

**AT & T.                  8:35AM.                  39%**

 

**WALKING MIRROR**

 

Miyoshi, you know,  I dreamed of you.

 

_Is that so?  I assume it's a beautiful dream._

 

You turned into a gremlin when you saw Sakuma naked and wet then attacked him.

In other words,  you turned ugly.  Lmao.

 

_That must  have been a horrible dream. I feel sorry for you. Shall I call Jitsui for you?_


	11. Hatano's Phone (4): I dreamed about you (3)

**AT & T.                    8:45AM.               37%**

 

**Jitsu-fucking-i**

 

I dreamed about you. 

 

_Aw,  it must have been a sweet dream._

 

Far from sweet.  You were kind and cute in my dream.  It was a nightmare.

 

_I am kind. :)_

 

No shit.  


	12. Tazaki's Phone: I have never been...

**AT & T.                    1:50AM               27%**

 

**Main Pigeon Σ(⊙w⊙")♥**

 

_Tazaki._

_I am with child.. Yours._

 

Uhm,  Σ( ° w °|||) I don't recall doing that with a human. 

 

_WHAT THE FUC K_

_YOU WERE DRUNK!_

 

I have actually never been that drunk. Σ(⊙w⊙")

 

_FUC K YOU_

 

Sleep now,  my dear pigeon.  Σ(っ°w °; )っ You are drunk.  Σ(っuwu; )っ

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how Tazaki goes along lol. 
> 
> Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger tides movie reference!


	13. Gamou's Phone: Strawberry cake?

**AT & T.                   9:15AM.               98%**

 

**don't reply to this number**

 

_Gamou-san,  I think you know who this is.  :)_

_My boyfriend's back is aching and he demands something sweet.  Bring a strawberry cake over the address I'll give you._

 

New phone who dis

 

_I'll spread and send your totally not daring and scandalous secrets on your workplace. If you still doubt that I'll do that, then just wait for me to give you reasons to use the bandages on your house. Don't ignore this message, I also know what my name is in your phone. :)_

 

Strawberry cake?  I'm actually on my way to get one now. Please give me the address soon. Thank you!  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jitsui is such a caring boyfriend to Hatano.


	14. Miyoshi's Phone (2): Can I buy that?

**MIYOPRETTY.             3:01PM.           69%**

 

    **Sakuma-san**            

Hello, Sakuma-san~ I saw your post about your penis on sale on facebook. Is it still available? 

I'd like to test drive it tomorrow if it's alright with you.  I just have the right passion for riding,  you see.

 

_Uh,  Hello again,  Miyoshi. Yes, I'm selling a prius,  is that what you mean?_

 

Oh,  my goodness! How unpleasant. I'm sorry. Auto-correct is on at the moment.  Yes it is what I mean! :)

 

_No,  it's okay. Let's talk about it tomorrow then.. Also,  it's not that unpleasant.. Thank you for your patronage..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now do u believe that's auto-correct? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Miyoshi? Miyo fucking shi?
> 
> Smooth pretty guy tho. Seems like miyoshi enjoyed their date too much.
> 
> Sakuma isn't that dense now tho and he most likely saw through that a bit. Not to mention he likes Miyoshi too, so he just let it pass. Secretly hoping for that "test drive" too  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  


	15. Sakuma's Phone (3): This is so relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're like in mutual understanding here now. c:

 

**AT & T.                      9:38PM.                   39%**

  **Miyoshi**

 

_Hello Sakuma-san, what are you up to?_

 

Ah,   Miyoshi. I just finished masturbating while thinking of you.  If feels so nice and relaxing.  Now I can do things I need to do.  I'm motivated.

_Is that so..? :)_

_I didn't think Sakuma-san the office manager would masturbate because of me._

 

No!  I meant,  menstruating.

 

_Oh? :)_

 

*Meditating!  What the hell?!  Miyoshi,  I'm sorry.  This phone is acting up!  Auto-correct won't turn off!

 

_It's all good,  I understand. :) This night is already entertaining in a span of short minutes. Thanks to you._

 

Miyoshi... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Miyoshi as the not the type who will just text someone suddenly but the one he likes c:


	16. Fukumoto's Phone(1): What's for Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for FukuOda to shine.

**AT & T.                7:51PM.              39%**

 

**Protect this child**

 

_Fukumoto?  It's Odagiri..._

 

I know. Aren't you at work right now?  What is it? 

 

_Yes...  The manager is continuously discussing about the company... I'm already hungry Wwww_

_What's for dinner?_

 

It's my specialty; Fried cock.

 

_... Fried what?_

 

*Fried Chicken.

_Oh, Wwww_

 

_I'll send this to the others Wwww_

 

Don't. 

_It is your specialty though. Www_

 

:)


	17. Hatano's Phone(5): I was bored

**AT & T.                   3:15PM.               45%**

 

**Jitsui-fucking-i**

 

Oi. Are you there? 

Guess you're busy. 

Hear this.  I was so bored at work so I thought,  what if measure my penis? It's only 5 centimeters now. It had grown so short LOL i guess I used it too much. 

*PENCIL.  what the fuck!

I want to die. Fuck the motto.

 

_Yes,  I was at work. Although that's interesting. :) No,  don't die.  I need to see how short that 'pencil' is again.  :)_

 

Hear that?  Yeah.  It's the fucking oven.  Take me out of it because I'm so done. 

 


	18. Sakuma's Phone (4): I can't wait.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation from chapter 8!

**AT & T.                 8:31PM.           88%**

 

**Miyoshi**

 

_Sakuma-san,  Thank you for that wonderdul dinner. :)_

 

I can't express my gratitude enough that you accepted..  Thank you too!  It was wonderful every minute..  

When can we go out again? 

If that's alright!  I can't wait to see your big, beautiful and captivating nipples... 

 

_My nipples? :)_

 

*Dimples! Load of guns! Auto-correct! 

I'm sorry!

 

_It's okay.  I don't have any dimples though.  :)_

 

... Your smile is beautiful and captivating.

 

_:)_

... Shit.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every man has lust, o sakuma ples dun deny shit
> 
>  
> 
> *gets sucked into hell*
> 
> NoOoOOoooOo... 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	19. Miyoshi's Phone (3): It needs some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for fun omg

**MIYOPRETTY.               7:51PM.           95%**

 

**Sakuma-san**

 

Sakuma-san, could you visit my house tonight?  My cock seems to be malfunctioning. It keeps on making weird sounds every single minute and then it'll stop functioning. I can not turn it on without fingering the backside. It's bringing me discomfort. I thought you could help since you seem to be an expert in this.

 

_.. That's sounds tough.. Alright?  I'll try to help.. ?_

 

Oh, my goodness! Not again. I should disable Auto-correct right this instant. I meant *clock.

 

_...._

 

You said yes already though. :) You seem to be a man of words.  I'll be waiting for you to fix my cock then.  :)

I'm sorry,  *clock. :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miyoshi u


	20. Yuuki's Phone (1): I am...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read.

**D-Kikan.                 11:01PM.               81%**

 

**I ship with Miyoshi**

 

Lt. Sakuma. I have something to tell you.

 

_Yes, sir?_

 

... I am your father.

 

_Nooooo!!!_

 

I have always wanted to do that.

 

_But sir,_ _if you're like Miyoshi's father, and my father too, does that make you our daddy?_

_Sir?_

_... Sir?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuuki gets bored too 
> 
> wrong move sakuma, lol


	21. Miyoshi's Phone (4): How does it sound?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Miyoshi.

**MIYOPRETTY.             7:51AM.           69%**

 

**Sakuma-san**

 

_Miyoshi.. Since we're going out already.. Can we have dinner later?  If that's fine with you.._

 

I don't mind.  How does sex sound tonight?

 

_Uhm.. you sure..? You have work tomorrow.._

 

I'm sorry,  I meant six. :) How does six sound tonight? 

But the first one could work too.  :)

 

_We need to get you a new phone.._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miyoshi u


	22. Homo Agency Group Chat: We're getting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day until..

**•••••                       3:19PM.                 35%**

**Homo-Agency**

 

 **Tazak** i  
Wygd? Σ (ﾟДﾟ;)

 

 **Sakuma**  
Ah, hello! I'm getting gay with Kaminaga and Hatano.

 

 **Jitsui**  
What? :)

 

 **Miyoshi**  
Excuse me?  
 

 **Tazaki**  
WHAT?!

  
**Odagiri**  
Oh my god! www

 

 **Sakuma**  
What the heck! *Hay!

 

 **Jitsui**  
What kind of hay are you getting, Sakuma-san? :)

 

 **Hatano**  
What the fuck bro???? Don't give the wrong Idea!

 

  
**Miyoshi**  
I am surprised that you like other's hays, Sakuma-san. :)

 

 **Sakuma**  
*I'M GETTING GAY WITH THEM!

 **Sakuma**  
Wth! *Hay! I getting hay with them! It's auto-correct! Miyoshi, you of all could understand it's dangers!

 

 **Miyoshi**  
Hm-mhm, I sure do. Yes. :)

 

 **Sakuma**  
You don't believe me, do you.

 

 **Tazaki**  
Kaminaga, we're done. Σ( ° - °)

 

 **Kaminaga**  
No! It was just Sakuma-san and Hatano! I swear!

 

 **Sakuma**  
WHAT???

 

 **Hatano**  
You fucking meme, you're not making this any better!

 

 **Kaminaga**  
Lol, if they won't believe it's just an auto-correct then I gotta pay my way out, don't you thinkkagkgpoycnWRTUIOPLKHGFDSZC5669!"@7/44':5/4"GFAJYREJK

 

 **Jitsui**  
And I thought you like our SM moments, Hatano.

 

 **Miyoshi**  
Here I am thinking we had it all, Sakuma-san. I am saddened.

 

 **Hatano**  
what the fuck,  guys?  what the fuck,  Jitsui! ?!  Are you fucking serious? 

 

 **Sakuma**  
Please, Miyoshi. It was *GAY.

 **Sakuma**  
*HAY

 

 **Miyoshi**  
Good bye, Sakuma-san. :(

 

 **Sakuma**  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Jitsui, Miyoshi and Tazaki kyaaaaa
> 
> sakum pls turn off ur auto-correct


	23. Apology number one: It's a beautiful animal!

**•••••                       4:51PM.                 35%**

**Homo-Agency**

 

 **Kaminaga**  
Babe, here is a peace offering. I bought it for you and thought I'd do a photoshoot. :")

 

 **Jitsui**  
Aww, you're trying to get his apology, aren't you, Kaminaga? :) How sweet.

 

**Miyoshi**

How sweet indeed, right, Sakuma-san? :) 

 

 **Sakuma**  
Uh, yes. What a lovely dolphin...

 

 **Hatano**  
It's an orca, you uncultured swine

 

**Tazaki**

Fine >_>;; I can't really ignore you. <3♥♡♥Σ(っ°w °; )っ

 

 **Kaminaga**  
Baaaabe  <3♥♡

 

 **Odagiri**  
Hatano and Sakuma-kun still hasn't apologized to their bfs www

 

**Fukumoto**

You didn't have to point it out, Odagiri. 

 

 **Amari**  
Ah, guys! D: Don't spell it out here! It's pretty obvious the other two still hasn't made up!

 

 **Hatano**  
these bastards

 

 **Sakuma**  
Working on it...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaminaga hates pigeons so he gave an orca instead


	24. Apology number two;  Jitsui's Phone (4): Cinnamon rolls?

**AT & T.                     11:03PM.                 55%**

 

**Main Slave♥**

 

_hey,  Jitsui. uh,  we haven't talked all day.._

_come on,  Sakuma's auto-correct just fucked up. Please?_

_ah,  fuck it._

_sorry,  hey?_

_uh,  I know you like cinnamon rolls. Even if it's the opposite of you.. I have a few on my room so if you wanna have some just gimme anal._

 

Oh? :)

 

_*A CALL!_

_though I made you reply._

 

Yes,  you did.  :)

 

_soo,  are we ok now?_

 

So long as I have the cinnamon roll and that other thing you offer.  :)

 

_this was a bait from the very beginning, isn't it_

_you asshole_

 

I love you too.  :)

 


	25. Apology number three;  Sakuma's phone (5): You're so beautiful

**AT & T.                      11:17PM.                97%**

 

  **Miyoshi**

Miyoshi, come on.  Please.  That was just a misunderstanding.  You know that.  Please?  

 

_I can't believe you fucked with Kaminaga and Hatano.  :)_

 

Nandato!?! Are you serious?! Do you honestly think that? 

 

_And now you're scolding at me.  Ok._

 

Okay,  I got it.  I'm sorry.  I'm not shouting. 

Come on,  Miyoshi.  You know I say this a lot but you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen. So pretty and so alluring.  You're my only one and if you are here right now,  I would cuddle with you and kiss you.  I will make you feel loved. But right now you're  truly so fat. 

 

_WOW SAKUMA-SAN :)_

_Is that so?  :)_

_Ok. :)_

_:)_

 

far* Why the!!?? 

Miyoshi,  I didn't mean that!  I swear!

It was just an AUTO-CORRECT!

Miyoshi?  

I have committed the greatest taboo of calling you fat even if it's by a mistake. 

I shall commit harakiri now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no sakum don't 
> 
> save the abs  
> ep 1 harakiri scene damn abs 
> 
> thank you for reading!  
> comments are appreciated!


End file.
